The Daggers Curse
by Bleedingheart2XLoLa
Summary: When Rin picks up a unsuspecting hitchhiker with urge for mischief, Lord Sesshomaru is not too happy especially since they are natural enemies. But that doesn't deter this pretty kitty and she has her sights set on a certain lord of the west.(Its suppose to be both funny and a little serious so please give it a chance) Sesshy/OC.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, this is my first fic that I'm actually going to post, and I'm just kind of winging it. I got this idea when I watched The dark knight, and I'm an absolute batman freak. SOOOOO my character is a slight ode to Heath ledgers Joker. Now my only thing is I didn't know whether to make this a sesshy story or a bankotsu story, buuut after much debate I picked sesshy cause I mean who are we kidding, he's awesome! So this will be a sessh/OC! Anyways please review and enjoy! btw if you are curious to see how my character dresses think old Persian empire royalty (like look up prince of Persia) or bollywood or something along those lines. Oh and also, the prologue is long but I wanted yall to see a glimpse of her past before we start on the real story.

I don't own Inuyasha but I do own all these OCs so yah!

Prologue

Quiet chatter is drifting through the air as everyone waits patiently with fake perfect smiles. I'm on the outside of the shrine far down the aisle watching my mother and step father quietly whisper to each other in the front row, she looking frantic and he looking angry. I look to Isao next, he is standing with the priest in the front face flushed and hands twitching nervously.

I roll my eyes my bitter smirk hidden from view by the light baby pink veil covering half my face. My mother told me it made my green eyes pop, and considering that is my best feature, it was probably a smart idea to enhance them. I ran my hand across my slightly exposed leg to feel the sharp edge of my lucky dagger strapped tightly to my leg. I glanced down and shifted the sheer material to close the slit of my skirt a little more to hide the handle of the dagger.

Most of my tan limbs could be seen, my long torso was exposed as well as my shoulders and arms. The tops small sheer sleeves hung loosely off my shoulders while the thick tight material that covered my breast had golden beading and stopped far above my belly button and showed just a peep of cleavage. It buttoned in the back and fit me like a second skin. The skirt hung low on my waist and floated out everywhere when the breeze hit it. The silk underneath kept it from being completely see though the slits going on both legs up to mid thigh while the skirt itself was long enough to where it touched the ground. The materials were dyed a baby pink, but in the sun it shined like gold. I was completely barefoot. It was clear that I was not fully Japanese.

I didn't wear traditional kimonos like the other girls. With a sheer veil always covering my face, it never really went with the pretty silk fabrics of kimonos. No, my mother imported my clothes from the main land. My clothing was beautiful, even more so than kimonos and I was privileged to wear them. But despite that fact , I always looked like an outcast, too much skin showed and that wasn't proper for a young lady like myself to wear.

My step father always told my mother it would give people, specifically men, the wrong idea. Really the only person who would get the wrong idea was him, I hate that man with a burning passion. Ugh, Ryuunosuke, that was his name. I felt nauseas just thinking of it. He is just a terrible human being, always smiling sweetly in front of others but absolutely cruel behind closed doors. Honestly, I am pretty sure he is the devil in disguised and yet somehow that sick man has everyone fooled that he is the perfect gentleman, it makes my blood boil. I hiss lightly at just the thought of him.

I turn back to Isao and our eyes lock. He smiles softly and slowly looks back to the priest who is blabbing on and on about vows and what not. My heart flutters just gazing at him. I love the man, he was everything my step father was not. He was beautiful and kind with these blue eyes that were just to die for.

I bit my tongue harshly, and turned back around and headed out of the shrine. 'Don't do this to yourself you idiot, don't say things like that or you will get too attached.' my mind kept screaming at me. I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head, no, I can't have any of those thoughts, they are forbidden.

I felt a hand wrap around my arm softly and I glanced to the side to see my mother smiling sweetly at me. "Are you ready Mari? It's almost time for the wedding to begin?" I mumbled an incoherent yes which earned me a eye roll.

"And where in the world is Kumiko? She's running 10 minutes late, we wouldn't want to start without her!" I played with a piece of my long curly light brown hair.

"I'm sure she is just having trouble putting her kimono on, did you see how many layers were on that thing?"

" Mari quit doing that with your hair, you don't want to make it any messier than it already is! And didn't I tell you to put something respectable on and pin up your hair? You look like a common harlot!" I held back a groan as my step father walked to my mothers side and threw the hair down letting it dangle just above my hip as I crossed my arms and glared at him.

" Yeah yeah _father_." I spat the word out like it was venom. Before he could respond a ball of white engulfed me.

"Mari, oh Mari isn't this wonderful? The day is finally here oh gosh I don't know if I'm ready, are you ready for this? I don't even know.." My little sister continued to rant for like 5 minutes until I finally put my hand over her mouth.

"Kumiko shut up for a second and let me look at you!" She smiled brightly and stepped away from me and turned slowly. She wore a white kimono with little white flowers sprinkled around the fabric. Her milky white skin looked almost silver and her dark obsidian eyes twinkled lightly. Her black hair was put up into some ornate bun with a thin silver pin in her hair. It was her wedding gift from Isao.

Oh did I forget to mention that this was not my wedding but my 13 year old sisters who is marrying the man I have the mega hots for? Yeah it sucks I know but neither of us get to have a say in it. It was arranged by my step father, who just happened to own a small kingdom making him a king or lord or whatever which also makes me and my sister princesses, well sorta, I wasn't his real daughter therefore _I'm_ not really anything.

But what really sucks is that my sister and Isao are completely and utterly in love with each other and he is going to be taking over our kingdom as soon as he and my sister tie the knot. And I'm gonna be stuck living in that castle _with_ them. Great fun I know.

I smile sadly at her. 'She's still just a kid.' Maybe I was thinking that because I was 25 years old and still not married (granted I only looked like a slightly over developed 17 year old), another thing my step father liked to rub in my face. But I was hardly ever allowed to leave our grounds this being one of the only times. The only men I ever see are the old butlers, guards, my step dad and of course Isao.

'Ok Stop. Now. She's your sister, be happy for her.' I took a deep breath and smiled at her, "You look gorgeous, Isao will be lucky to have you."

"Of course she does! _My_ blood runs through her veins, any man would be lucky to have her." I glared at her father, and bent down to hug her.

"Then maybe they should just cut out the middle man and marry you instead since you're so great." I rolled my eyes at my step fathers roar and blocked out his response.

I looked back to my dearest sister. She was 1 years old when I was her age, how can she get this big so quickly. I closed my eyes and held her tighter as I could feel her trembling. 'She's too young for this.'

"Mari, I'm afraid." She whispered suddenly in my ear. "I'm afraid of what will become of us, of me and you."

"Why do you say that?" She pulled away slightly and gave me this look. She knew I liked Isao. I shook my head.

"It's not meant to be, I mean we aren't even compatible."

"Please if you don't want me to marry him I won't. I'll understand." I sighed and shook my head as I watched myself destroy the last shred of him ever being with me slip away. Oh well.

"No. You love him and I want you to marry him."

" But I don't want this to ruin.."

I cut her off before she can say anymore. "Hey your my sister. No man will _ever_ come between us, do you understand me? I'll just find me some other unsuspecting male victim, after all I am a heartbreaker." I squinted my eyes and tilted my head. "Promised to all but given to none. Oh yeah, that's me." She rolled her eyes and nodded with a smile. "Now then get your pasty behind in that shrine so I can go home and crack open that sake mom hides in that ugly flower vase." She smiled brighter and ran past our confused parents toward the shrine doors.

~3 hours later~

We were all back from the wedding eating a grand feast that my step father had set up for all the guest. The bride and groom were sitting at one end of the table while my parents were sitting on the other end. Everyone happily chatted about how beautiful and moving the wedding was. Honestly, it was probably the most boring thing I ever sat through, but I sat through it with a smile. Hell I even sat through Isao's crowning and the stepmonsters de-throwning. (even though I was silently cheering that he was no longer in charge) I mean thats gotta mean something right? Right? Maybe some awesome sister points? No? Well it was worth the shot.

Ok so maybe I'm being bitter again, or maybe I'm just drunk. Yeah I think I'm drunk, I can't even get this bottle open. I grab my dagger and stab into the cork. "HAZAAH!" I rip the dagger out of the now loose cork. I wiggle the cork a bit and watch it shoot off and hit Isao upside the head. He let a loud girlish screech and everyone gasped and looked at me. I glance around with a sheepish smile and see my step fathers face become red. "Oh Um Whoops!" His face gets redder. I look to Isao to see him clutch the side of his head slightly groaning. "Oh well sorry about that. Blame the bottle."

"Mari" I look back to my step father.

"Woah calm down you old fart, you look like you're about to have a stroke or maybe your just constipated. What _have_ I told you about eating all that cheese. I mean you try to warn a guy..."

"Mari! Leave this room immediately." I look at my step father with half lidded drunken eyes.

"No, how about you leave this room."

"Excuse me." I don't think his face has ever been redder. Now I have my chance for revenge, all those years of torment he put me through, a little public humiliation will do him good.

" I said _you _leave this room."

"This is my house.."

"Yeah I really don't care."

"...and you WILL do as I say!" My eyes narrowed dangerously, and I stood slowly placing both my hands on the table and hunched my shoulders a little as I looked him in the eye.

"First of all this isn't your home, hell is. And I think satan misses you so maybe you should go back. Second of all, you have no authority over me, you are not my father."

"IM STILL YOUR KING!"

"But thats the thing. You arent anymore, you just gave that power over to him." I pointed over to Isao who looked about as shell shocked as all the other guest. "You are nothing to me anymore, and I do not in any way have to obey you, you filthy excuse for a human."

He roared and slammed his fist against the table. " You _halfbreed_! HOW DARE YOU CONSIDER YOURSELF ABOVE ME! _You _are a disgusting good for nothing little bastard. Your own father didn't even care enough about you to stay with you. No he left you here, because you are a disgrace! An unnatural creature! Your father should have dragged you into the netherworld to rot in hell with him, it would have done us all a huge favor!"

I stared wide eyed at him. Never in all my years had he ever said something like that in front of other people to me. I looked to my mother who just stared across the table blankly. All those years I told her about the abuse, not once did she believe me. But now she had seen it right before her eyes yet she didn't do or say anything to defend me. I shook my head in disbelief. I looked at my sister. She did nothing. I looked all around but everyone just looked away from me.

Lastly I looked at Isao. He stared into my eyes but slowly turned his from me and looked down at the table. My heart shattered. Not even him, the one who I thought was so kind, not even he came to my rescue. I clenched my jaw slightly sobering up quickly and laughed a humorless laugh. I pulled out my dagger and began twirling it in my hand.

"Well then, I see how you all feel. If you don't mind I think I'll get to bed early." With one last twirl I slammed the dagger deep into the wooden table allowing it to almost crack the table in half with all the force I used. I didn't grab it when I went up to my room. Little did I know that that was probably the biggest mistake I made that night. I was only vaguely aware of my step fathers cold glare and him ripping the dagger out of the table.

I wasn't getting much sleep tonight. I could still hear my step father screaming to my mother about my disobedience, and how I needed to learn a lesson far down the hall. Her voice was barely audible as she whispered for him to calm down. I could hear them drifting away down the hall and finally hear their voices completely fade out.

I sighed calmly and squeezed my eyes shut. 'Just breath, take a deep breath, now let it out.' I had been repeating that all night but still I couldn't help but feel the deep betrayal creep into my heart when I remembered my own mother not coming to my defense. Then I thought of Kumiko, she did nothing as well. Finally my thoughts drifted to Isao, he hurt me worst of all. Gosh how am I suppose to face anyone tomorrow?

I knew I couldn't though. I knew that that was the last straw and I was done getting abused by someone much weaker than me. I sat up straight in bed with a new found determination. I had to leave, and I was going to tonight. I shot up and grabbed a large bag from on one of the chest in my room, and began stuffing all of my clothes in it.

It took me about an hour to finish and I quickly opened the door to my room. I knew if I were to get caught out of the house at night there would be dire consequences. And if I was caught off the palace grounds, well I can honestly say i'de be screwed. Since Kumiko and Isao were off in the far west wing of the palace, I knew the guards would be conjugating over there to make sure no one would interrupt the love birds.

I quickly exited the building and slowly scurried down the walk towards the gate. I quietly threw my bag over and began to climb the stone wall.

"So did you hear about what happened at dinner tonight between Mari and Ryuunosuke?" CRAP! I looked over my shoulder half way up the wall to see the shadows of two guards walking straight towards me. by the sound of their voices they were new. I hurried on my way up.

"Yes, I'm shocked that girl isn't dead yet with a mouth like that." They started to turn the corner and I made it to the ledge.

"Oh and what a mouth it must be. I heard that they have to hide half her face because she is so beautiful, that men can only handle half her beauty." I scoffed silently and threw myself over the ledge. I landed silently on my feet.

"Yeah I heard she gave this old man a heart attack because she was such a sight to behold." I could hear them walk past where I once was and I quickly grabbed my bag and took a step only to step on a branch. I froze wide eyed and held my breath.

"Did you hear that?" Both guards stopped and stayed silent for a couple seconds. I waited quietly and crossed my fingers.

"It must have been a rabbit." I could hear them chuckle and walk away. I let out my breath and darted off into the woods trying to avoid the village down the road. Once I got far enough I began to walk and calm my breath. A small smile appeared on my face, "Booyah."

99999999999

I had been walking for about an hour and fatigue had finally started hitting me. I decided now would be a good time to find a safe place and sleep. I walked for another mile or two before I came across what looked to be a cave. It was hidden well with vines hiding the entrance. I went inside and placed my bag against the wall and saw a suitable boulder to sleep on. It was in the middle of the room and was flat like a bed. I smiled at my luck and quickly laid on it closing my eyes and fell fast asleep.

999999999999

I heard a snap. Someone was here. I shot up from my boulder and looked around. It was still dark out and I cautiously made my way to stand.

"Oh there's no need for that." My head snapped to the voice that came across the cave. I knew that voice.

"Ryuunosuke?"

"Good job!" He slowly came out of the shadows with a nasty grin on his face. "Now can you guess what I'm going to do next?"

My hand immediately went to where my dagger should be strapped to my thigh, but there was no dagger. My heart jumped in fear and thudded in my chest quickly and painfully.

"Looking for this?" I glanced up to see him holding my precious dagger in his hand. "You see, you should have just listened earlier instead of HUMILIATING me in front of all my guest. What you didn't realize was that I may 'just human' but I have friends in high places. Friends who can do amazing things, heal people, see the future, _curse objects._ Im sure you can guess how surprised I was to not find you in your room. You're a naughty girl, you deserve to be punished for all the trouble you made me go through to find you."

"Go to hell" I spat.

"Well that was where I was considering sending you, but I have a much better idea." He began to advance on my twirling the dagger. "You will never learn if I just kill you. No, you need to be taught how to obey, how to do as your told, to learn your place." He was standing in front of where I was still seated. I was so scared I couldn't move, couldn't act. I was completely helpless.

"You will learn." He crushed his lips against my still veiled ones. I shoved him away now angry but before I could stand he stabbed the dagger through my heart. I stared up at him wide eyed as he laughed cruelly. "You will learn your place one way another. When a human pulls this from your chest you will be under their control. I'm sure you can guess that human will be me. Should have just given yourself to me from the start, then we wouldn't be in this mess. But before I do that, I think you need to sleep for a while. Nighty night beautiful." He chuckled as he took in my body as it slowly lowered itself onto the boulder.

My eyes began to close and the last thing I uttered was, ".. You… you smell.. like poop."

The last thing I heard was his screech of rage and felt the small smirk spread on my face before I felt nothing at all.

And thus the curse of the dagger was created.

So no Sesshy in this but this is way before kagome or anyone or even inuyasha was born btw. The first chapter will be in the normal feudal era with our favorite guy ol' Sesshsessh! So my Character isn't fully Japanese! More will be uncovered in later chapters!

I do apologize if it seems a bit rushed in this prologue, but I was kinda rushing so I could get to the first chapter. Anyways please review and tell me if you would be interested for me to continue!

~XoXo LoLa


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating sooner! It took me a while to write this! please excuse any typos cause I finished this at 3 AM.**

**I want to thank everyone who favorited/followed/ reviewed. Yall have no idea how much it means to me. I'm not gonna lie, I was so excited I started doing something I like to call twitching. It's like twerking but instead of twitching your butt, you twitch everything else. Kind of like a seizure.**

**Anyways thank you again and well here is chapter 1!**

**All OC's are mine everything else is not mine!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Master Jaken! Look at this lovely flower!"

"Blasted girl! There is no time to be looking at flowers! We are to be looking for Lord Sesshomaru!" A young girl with dark hair looked innocently from the flower to the toad.

"But master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru said to wait here, not to go look for him." The toads green face turned red.

"INSOLENT GIRL! Our lord could be hurt! Maybe even killed in battle!"

"He is battling someone right now?"

"Um, well I don't know... But it's been three days and he has yet to return! What if he has died!? I never even got to say good bye! Oh my lord! How I will miss you so!" The young girl looked past Jaken toward the forest with a worried expression. A figure was approaching them from within the dark trees. When the sun caught the shine from the silver hair a smile spread upon the girls face.

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't dead master Jaken!"

"Nooooo he is! He has yet to return to us! His soul is now in the netherworld!" The toad wailed in agony until a large rock smacked into his head. "Why you..." He trailed off as he caught the amber glare from his lords eyes. "MY LORD YOU'RE ALIVE! See Rin I told you he wasn't dead!" The taiyoukai ignored and stepped over the toad as he made his way down the path.

"Rin, Ah-Un, Jaken come." The young girl smiled brightly at him and followed along with the two headed dragon.

"My lord please wait for me!" Sesshomaru ignored the toad and kept walking. He thought back to what happened these past three days. He growled at the thought of running into his younger half brother. In the midst of their battling the other hanyou, Naraku, came and managed to take two jewel shards from his brothers little priestess.

'Pathetic half-breed. He can't even take care of his woman and now has allowed Naraku to get stronger with the jewel shards.' He growled quietly to himself. 'How is it that my idiotic brother managed to take tetsaiga and cut off my arm? It's absolutely unacceptable.' He growled again.

Myoga, the flea, had shown up soon after the battle was over and advised Inuyasha to take his leave. His brothers woman and pack agreed with the flea and quickly left the scene. He had half the mind to follow them and finish his half brother off once and for all but instead decided to turn back and start making a long trip back to his ward. He hadn't intentionally wanted to come across his half brother but when he caught his scent, he figured he could try to steal the sword away again. And again he failed.

He only half listened to what his ward was saying at his side. Something about Jaken having an apple drop on his head earlier in the day. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you listening?" He looked down at Rin but remained silent.

"I asked if you would mind if we set up camp now, it's really late." He stared at her and nodded once then quietly made his way to a tree to sit under. "Hey master Jaken! He said we could set up camp!" Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes at the little girl, he had said no such thing he simply agreed to it. He turned his head away and took a small sniff of air. He swore he smelt humans nearby for a moment but couldn't catch the scent again.

Sesshomaru put it out of mind and glanced up again as he took in the sight of Jaken attempting to build a fire but instead of the sticks on the ground catching fire, his robe did. Rin had some water in a bucket she had gathered earlier in the day and quickly doused the screaming toad with water. Sesshomaru again nearly rolled his eyes and looked up to the stars. What a pack he had acquired.

* * *

"Hey Kagome would yah hurry it up? I'm starving!" Kagome glared at her dear friend.

"Inuyasha! I'm going as fast as I can! It's not my fault you decided to fight with your brother and get hurt!" He glared down at her menacingly as she finished tying up his bandage.

" I already told yah I would be fine, just start cooking woman!" She smacked him lightly in the head and stood up from her previous kneeling position with hands placed firmly on her hips.

"You had a hole through your stomach! Don't be stupid, and I already told you we've run out of food!" They both glared at each other darkly. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo all stood back eyes wide. Myoga the flea was currently sitting atop of Kilalas head trying to find the perfect blood sucking spot.

"Why don't you all just stay in the village nearby?" All eyes turned to myoga.

"What village? I would be able to smell it and I'm not catching any scent."

"Of course _you_ wouldn't."

"Whets that suppose to mean old man?" Myoga gulped and smiled sheepishly at the angry teen.

" Well I mean…" he trailed off again. " Well It's a long story but I'll gladly tell it once we get there." Inuyasha looked at him skeptically but followed the fleas direction towards this so called village. After walking for a while the first lights cold be seen. The group made it to the entrance and stopped and stared in awe at the enormous destroyed castle that sat far behind the village.

"What is this place?" Miroku asked glancing at Myoga.

"The true name of this village was lost centuries ago and was actually called the land of great sorrow for the longest of times. Many humans refer to it now though as a land of safe haven, where all souls can come to find peace."

"And why is that exactly?"

"I'll explain everything once we get to the inn." As they walked through the village many looked upon the group with curious eyes and sleepy peaceful smiles greeting them as though they had been friends for years. The group quickly made their way towards the inn and was greeted by an elderly man.

"How may I help you my dear friends?" The monk stepped forward and asked for the room. "Yes of course, right this way please. We will deliver your dinner to your room in a few minutes." Without another word the old man led the group to a room and left quickly back to his post.

"Ok is it just me, or are these people weirdos?" Kagome asked wide eyed. The group all nodded in sync and began to unpack for the night.

"Well this is a place for those lost souls who seek peace. Many people from different backgrounds come here for that exact reason." Miroku glanced down to Myoga with confusion written on his face.

"I've never heard of this village before."

"Yes well that is because the village has somehow managed to deter demons away from here. They can't smell the humans that live here and can't find this place unless they are led here by someone who knows of it. They had to place a spell that protected the village and the people in it because the number of demon attacks were outrageous. For 50 long years the place was constantly under attack and the village being destroyed, until finally the palace and its inhabitants were destroyed. That was when the spell was cast by a unknown witch and the demons stopped coming around. That is why humans travel here for peace. In fact the only reason I know of this place because I have been here once before a very long time ago before the spell was ever cast. It is a long story as of why there were so many attacks and there was never a set cause…"

"Well, I still don't get it." Inuyasha announced loudly interrupting the small flea who was perched precariously on the tip of Kilalas ear..

"If you were to not interrupt me master Inuyasha then perhaps I could actually tell the story." The flea glowered at the annoyed hanyou.

" Any ways, long ago, a little over 300 years ago actually, this was a very prosperous kingdom ruled by a lord and lady. It was said they had a child together, a beautiful girl that eventually married a young man who became a war lord and she became the new lady of the land. But she wasn't the only child in the palace. You see, the lady of the land had a child a few years before she ever married the lord, nobody knew who the father was and it was rumored that the lady was, well… forced.."

Kagome gasped loudly, "You mean she was raped?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the girl and muttered quietly.

"Of course she was raped, that's what being forced means stupid."

She glared at him darkly, "How about I force you to SIT! Is that rape!?" Everyone sighed as the hanyou slammed to the floor and cried out in pain.

"..Why.."

"ANYWAYS, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, again might I add!" Everyone glared at the miko and hanyou. "It was rumored the lady was forced and ended up bearing a girl before her marriage to the lord. Despite the fact the girl was deemed a bastard, the lord allowed the young girl to live in the palace with her mother, and in a way raised her as his own. But unlike her younger sister, this girl cared grew to be mischievous. As a child the girl was often deemed as an angel or a cherub but as she began to grow older she was thought to be like a wild card temptress.

" She was rebellious and absolutely breath taking. She was so beautiful and exotic and nothing like anyone had ever seen before, people believed that her real father must have been from deep within the mainland. The village people both loved and hated her, many simply because of jealousy, but she was too young to understand why they disliked her. After a few uproars the girl was not allowed to leave the palace any longer. As I said she was young and didn't fully understand why they were keeping her locked up.

" So one year after her younger sister was born, on the eve of her birthday, she ran away. The whole kingdom went mad searching for her endlessly and her parents were heartbroken, her step father being the worse out of the two. He was absolutely frantic in trying to find her until finally after a few years he gave up. There was talk that she was swept away by a demon and murdered and rumors of her death spread through the kingdom and that was that, or so they thought."

" Years later the girl was found in the outskirts of the village by a few men, now a young woman dressed in gold with fabrics and clothing no one had seen before. It was said she was drop dead beautiful, and in fact one old man literally dropped dead when he saw her. It was then rumored she had been consorting with demons and was pregnant with a demonic child which was why she was so unnaturally beautiful. Of course that was false since she never had a child. Anyways I'm getting off track let me get back to the story."

"Sounds like my kind of woman." A large smack was heard and Miroku fell forward. Sango glared at him muttering something that sounded a lot like hentai.

"Anyways, after that whole incident she was secretly taken back to the palace by her step father and was kept a secret from her mother and sister for two weeks until finally word from the village got to her mother that her child was home. Nobody really knows what went on between the girl and her step father during those two weeks but she rarely left the palace after, and when she did, she always wore a veil to hide half of her face. Some say it was because her and her step father secretly fell in love and she had become his mistress and didn't want any other man to see her face."

"That's disgusting." The group nodded at Kagome and Myoga rolled his eyes.

"They weren't actually related, but it doesn't matter it was just a rumor. Anyways years passed and eventually the youngest daughter was engaged and ready to be married to the son of a neighboring lord. It only fueled the affair rumors more, after all why wouldn't he allow the eldest daughter to marry the man."

"Anyways on the wedding night, it is said that the girl and her step father got into a lovers spat when he tried to finally end their affair, claiming that he could only ever truly be with her mother and they would never work out. In a rage she broke a table in half with one single dagger and came close to killing the other people in the room and then ran from the room in a fit of fury. The step father took the dagger and ran after his beloved in an effort to calm her, but she had already fled the palace grounds."

Inuyasha interrupted again, "I thought you said the affair was just a rumor? And why would her supposed lover run after her with a dagger? And how could she break a table? And… " He trailed off as he took in Myoga's red face and flat glare.

"It was, the fight was just a rumor as well but the lord claimed it was true to those who said the rumor. I don't know why he was chasing her with a dagger and I don't know how she broke the table."

"Could have been the adrenaline, if she was that upset." Everyone looked at Kagome with a confused look on their faces. "Never mind.." she trailed off with a sigh. Myoga rolled his eyes and continued.

"Anyways, a month passed and there was still no sign of the girl other than a small ripped material made of only the material the girl wore and she was then declared dead."

"Yeah her dad with the dagger probably killed her." Myoga ignored Inuyasha and continued his story as if he wasn't interrupted.

"A few weeks later a witch came around spouting riddles and creating chaos. She had been driven mad with guilt claiming she was evil and defiled and what not. She was crazy. So the lord and lady had her executed thinking she was the one who may have killed the beloved girl. But right before the guards could cut her head she said something that confused the villagers so greatly that they still think of to this day. She said ' upon the maidens breast lies a cold hard seal. ripped from her chest many secrets reveal. Should she awaken from the humans releasing might. Her heart will be taken, and for the human she will always fight.'"

"Like a prophecy?" Myoga nodded to Shippo who was currently climbing into Kagomes lap.

"A year or two passed and the demon attacks began, and the step father was then said to have committed suicide because of his unending grief. Everyone was in mourning over the fallen lord but there were some who suspected he was killed."

"Why?" the group asked.

"Because a cat demon came into the village wreaking havoc, claiming that they had stolen his most beloved on the night before his death. It was thought he was referring to the girl, and when people told him she had died, he destroyed half the village and then left without a trace. Other demons after him came and began destroying the village but none mentioned the girl like the first one. But I know for a fact it wasn't the cat demon who had killed her step father. Just like I know for a fact that she wasn't just consorting with the cat demon."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Myogas attempt in dramatics, "Really, who killed him since it wasn't the crazy enraged demon?" At that moment the old man that owned the Inn came in carrying food and began passing it out among the group of friends. He left again silently as Myoga situated himself onto Kilalas forehead.

"Well, who killed him Myoga? Are you gonna tell us or just leave us hanging?"

Myoga smirked lightly, "Why Inuyasha, it was your father."

* * *

"Rin! You blasted girl! You are completely covered in mud!"

"I'm sorry master Jaken, but the best flowers were in that field over there." Rin's little hand pointed to a nice meadow beyond the trees that lined their camp. "And it rained yesterday so the ground melted."

"The ground didn't melt you foolish girl!"

"Then why is the ground all runny?"

"I don't have to explain things to you!" Sesshomaru glanced up at the two and sighed loudly as he watched the toad turn red in frustration. Honestly, Jaken acted like a pup sometimes and it never ceased to amaze him when Rin outsmarted him. He constantly had to remind himself that the toad had about a 1000 years on the little girl.

"Is it because you don't know master Jaken?"

"Why you!"

"Jaken, show Rin to the nearest spring to bathe and quit behaving foolishly. Then come back and set up camp." Jaken fell to the floor and wailed.

"Yes my lord! It is my honor and duty to serve you.." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as the toad went off on a tangent and kicked a stone, that was of course conveniently by his foot, straight at Jaken's head.

"Leave Jaken."

"Of course my Lord!" The toad rubbed his head lightly. " Come Rin, follow me." The girl quickly obliged and ran after the little imp. He showed her to a lovely little spring that was close enough to the camp where they would be able to hear her in case something went wrong.

"Do you remember the way back?" Rin nodded with a bright smile.

"Yes, and I know to scream loudly should something happen." The imp sniffed and turned away practically running back to camp were his beloved lord waited.

Rin looked at the pretty little spring. It had a small sort of hill on one end that had a cliff behind it. It was almost sunset and Rin knew better than to be out alone in the dark, so she quickly undressed and jumped into the warm spring.

She washed quickly and even played a little, diving in and out of the water giggling to herself. After about 10 minutes she was just about ready to get out, when she heard a sort a small whisper. Had she not been quiet in that moment she wouldn't have heard it.

She paused for a second waiting to see if she would here it again, and after a few moments she did. She could feel her heart hammering and quickly got out of the water and put her yukata back on.

"Maybe perhaps I should scream.." The girl trailed off as she heard another whisper, it was asking for help. The bright eyed child listened closely to the soft voice and followed it around the spring and over the small hill. The chilling voice grew louder till it sounded like multiple people and Rin, being the hero that she is, sucked in a deep breath of courage and trotted quietly after the voices towards the cliff.

She followed the voices, which slowly started to sound like the raging wind, until she reached a small hidden cave within the side of the cliff. The whispered voices were extremely loud now, begging for help.

'Who knew a whisper could be so loud! It sounds like a lot of people are trapped in this cave, maybe I should go get lord…' As if the voices knew what she was thinking, it began to cry out more urgently until finally, little Rin forced herself to go into the dark cave, but the moment she did everything went quiet.

The cave was dark, aside from the small sliver of fading sunlight that peaked through the cave entrance. She took another small step in and held her breath, eyes searching for something they could see. Out of the corner of her eye something shiny caught the sun and glared brightly. Rin couldn't see exactly what it was but she slowly approached it when her eyes began adjusting.

There, on a stone in the center of the room, laid the corpse of a young woman. Even with the lack of sunlight, Rin could see the grey coloring of her skin and the dried blood that covered her chest. She appeared to be fairly fresh but also looked as if she were made of stone. Had the blood not been there, Rin would have thought she had found a very strange and realistic statue.

She was just about ready to turn and leave, till she saw the shiny object that drew her attention to the woman in the first place. It was a dagger with a hard crystal like handle and thing silver strips designed to look like vines that were loosely wrapped around the handle and closed around a dark obsidian stone on the hilt.

It was buried deep inside the woman's chest, right above her heart, and for whatever reason Rin couldn't help but be hypnotized by the lovely blade. It twinkled dangerously but Rin slowly approached, wide eyed looking at only the dagger, it wasn't until she was standing right next to the dead woman did realize what she was about to do. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and shook her head, trying to get the blade out of mind. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at the dead woman's face.

Black veins stemmed from the wound branched off all around her body, even climbing up and around her neck and face. The woman's dark hair waved gently around her grey face and traveled down to her hips. Her eyes were closed yet were slightly crinkled on the edges as if she were amused or smiling, and had Rin been able to see the girls mouth, she would have seen a mischievous smile. Half of her face was covered by a sheer veil but even like that, Rin could tell that when she had been alive, she was lovely.

She took off her eyes off the woman slightly tempted to rip off the veil, but something told her not too. Rin's wandering eyes went back to the gleaming dagger in the girls chest and was once again enchanted by it, except this time she couldn't look away.

Ever so slowly, Rin reached out with her hand and took the handle in her hand. She took a deep breath as she could practically here a small voice in the back of her head cheering her on. Silent little "Do it! Do it!" cheering was in her head and Rin was then a little worried that the whispers and the voices she had been hearing were actually signs that she was going insane.

Another sharp intake and Rin ripped the dagger free from the girls chest. The blade was also made of the same obsidian stone as the small stone on the hilt of the handle. It sparkled dangerously, and Rin couldn't help but gulp at the sight of the sharp edge. She glanced back at the woman just to make sure her form was unchanged.

She calmed herself at the sight of the peaceful corpse and quickly made a dash out of the cave and back to the spring. Maybe had she stayed a little longer, she would have noticed the small twitch in the woman's toe or maybe even the blood being soaked back into the body. But alas, she did not.

Rin hurried back to the spring and carefully cleaned the daggers dark edge in the water, trying to get the woman's dried blood off. The moment she finished she heard Jaken calling her loudly from the camp.

"I'm coming Master Jaken!" She hid the dagger in her yukata, wary of the sharp edge, and hastily ran back to camp.

Now back and safe, the young girl couldn't help but worry that she never did find the source of the whispering, but quickly put it out of mind as she approached her lord and master Jaken and sat down quietly by the fire, eating the fish Jaken had caught.

Lord Sesshomaru couldn't help but find it odd that his usually hyper active ward went down for the night without so much of a peep. Perhaps she was feeling ill or something, he put out of mind as he rested quietly under the tree. He watched her curl up beside the sleeping Ah-Un and slowly drifted off, after a while he slowly closed his eyes and he too drifted off, but was alert enough to be able to sense any danger.

Rin breathed quietly and waited to see her lord close his eyes to sleep. She slowly slipped the dagger out of her yukata and looked it over with a small smile. Ever so gently, she lifted the flap to the satchel strapped onto Ah- Un, and carefully placed the dagger inside keeping watch of her sleeping comrades. When none of them woke she laid herself back down and smiled lightly.

'No one will find you in there.' With that the girl shut her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

*back in the cave*

A finger twitched, as the blood from the woman's chest soaked back into her body. The veins covering her skin receded back towards the wound and the grey hue of the corpses skin slowly returned back to normal.

The deep hole in her chest from the daggers wound slowly closed, and the bone of her broken sternum could be heard crunching back into place. The black veins had now disappeared and all was quiet.

_First heart beat._

The heart filled heavily as the dried blood became fresh and began to run again. Blood rushed through the dried cracked veins and arteries.

_Second heart beat._

Nerves began to wake up and senses slowly came back. The bodies back arched deeply with a loud gasp of the first lung full of air. Slowly it relaxed again and the corpse was once again still.

Everything is silent as the body settled into a consciousness. The smell and sound of a gurgling spring could be heard drifting into the silent room. Everything is dark, everything is cold.

Waiting, waiting. The warmth is coming into the limbs as the blood rushes. Waiting, waiting. Deep breaths could be heard in the room. Waiting, waiting. No more darkness.

_Third heart beat_

Two lovely green eyes from a 300 years ago snap open.

_Fourth heart beat._

A smile.

* * *

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

(Imagine Dragons- Radioactive)

* * *

**So we finally have Mari awake ( I thought the song kinda fit)! I plan to write Chapter 2 ASAP!**

**I hope yall liked it! Please review/follow/favorite! It really helps me out to know what yall think!**

**-Xo Xo Lola**


End file.
